Axel Ruins Everything
by Dajypop
Summary: Marluxia only wanted a piece of Demyx. AkuDemy, implied MarDem, Mpreg.
1. Peaches

**Title: Axel Ruins Everything**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: T**

**Chapters: 1/3**

**Words: 173**

**Pairing: AkuDemy, implied MarDem**

**Summary: Marluxia only wanted to have a piece of Demyx. **

**Warnings: Sexy eating, possible OOC Marluxia**

**AN: This is one of the requests for my Marluxia. :3 She has three, and I'm going to work on them as much as I can. :3 So, here's the first bit of this three-shot.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Peaches**

Demyx loved peaches. And if there was one person who loved that more, it was Marluxia. The pinket would sit there for hours and watch the dirty blond eat his food, the juice dripping down his chest and stomach and neck, from his lips, and that small pink tongue darting back out to get to the trail.

Currently, Demyx was attempting to get the juice from his bare chest, finding himself stuck just at that one spot that was impossible to reach. Marluxia was so close to grabbing him and shoving him into the nearest closet, but suddenly that redheaded menace came up and ruined it. He lapped at the drippings from the blond's waistband to where his tongue hung, kissing it and smiling.

"There, all clean." He smiled, heading off and leaving a blushing Demyx unsure if he wanted to finish his peaches anymore. After a moment, he set the can down and ran off after his boyfriend.

"Damn that Axel." Marluxia growled, eyes narrowing. "I hate it when he does that."

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know it's short, but there wasn't much I could really do with it. Plus, I'm parched; I need water to think better! D8**


	2. Babies

**Chapter: 2/3**

**Words: 195**

**Warnings: Mpreg, angry!Marluxia**

**AN: Okay, here's the second chapter, running off of a joke about Marluxia getting Demyx pregnant. There will be a story about that a little later, when I decide how to start it. :3 Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Babies**

Marluxia was so proud of himself. He had gotten Demyx pregnant and had taken him from Axel, for the most part. He knew his "friend" was upset with him, but he hadn't done much to get him in trouble with anyone, so he figured he was safe.

That is, until the six babies were born. There was a lot of blond and pink hair…and then there was a bright shock of red hair. He ignored the child that looked an awful lot like Vexen and growled, lifting up the redheaded child.

"Demyx! What is _this_?"

"It's a baby, silly!" Demyx grinned, holding his arms out for the child and taking him. All six were boys. "He's so cute…"

"He looks like Axel's baby." Marluxia pouted some, looking rather mad. Axel came in the room at that point and nuzzled against his lover and the one child that looked like his.

"Mm…Dem, baby, you needa learn to keep your legs close. I wish they all looked like me." He grinned, winking and kissing his lover's head. "And next time Marly rapes you, try to be on birth control."

"Okay, Axey!" There Axel went, ruining everything again.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know that that probably isn't possible, but it's part of the joke we have running, so shh. It's fantasy? 8D**


	3. Death

**Chapter: 3/3**

**Words: 127**

**Warnings: Character Death, exaggerations**

**AN: Alright, here's the last installment of the first request completed! I know they've been short, but they're more like drabbles. :3 Hope you guys don't mind our randomness. :3**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Death**

Axel was sick of Marluxia always being all over Demyx. The next time he caught him, he'd do something terrible. But, then, they were all assigned to Oblivion, and he was told to eliminate the traitors. That was a good feeling. Right before Sora got to the door holding Marluxia, Axel appeared.

"Sora! Oh, Sora, it's terrible! You have to get in there _now_!" He cried, waving his arms about worriedly.

"What is it, Axel?" Sora actually looked confused and a little worried.

"If you don't get in there _right now_, Marluxia will _rape Riku_!"

"WHAT?!" Sora then ran past the redhead, bursting into the room to take care of Marluxia.

"That'll teach him for touching _my_ man." Axel grinned, clapping his hands free of invisible dust.

* * *

**AN: That's the real reason Axel wanted to kill Marluxia. :3 According to me and Marmar. ;;**


	4. My Revenge

**Chapter: 4/3**

**Words: 138**

**Warnings: Comes before Death**

**AN: Just a little extra for those of you who wanted a bit more. *heart* Especially for AkuDemyFan.**

* * *

**Chapter Bonus: My Revenge**

For Valentine's Day, Axel had bought Demyx one white tulip. It had been all he could get his hands on for the amount of munny he had had, so it worked just fine for him, and Demyx had gone nuts over it. It was all good.

Three days after it had been given to him, Demyx noticed it wilting. He put in flower food and more fresh water, but it didn't seem to do anything for the poor plant. Axel came in the room and flopped on the bed, at this point, and the blond turned to him, talking a moment. When he looked back, to his horror, the flower had completely exploded and all the petals lay on the desk it had been on.

Outside the door, Marluxia chuckled darkly to himself. "My revenge has been exacted!"

* * *

**AN: Haha, okay, that was it. :3 Just figured Marluxia should have a chance to fight back, other than throwing flower petals in Axel's face. :33 How you guys liked it.**


End file.
